customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ultimate Legend Star Kirby12/MoCs for fun: EX MoCs
Yeah, I stole "EX" from KRDL. Anyhow, taking a break from the Zeta storyline, I decided to make an extra series of MoCs. Jet Stringer/Stringer EXR Here's something totally random for no reason at all. FYI the extra R stands for "Retro", which means it is a previous version of the latest EX version. Which is coming soon. 2013-01-11 18.49.13.jpg|Well here's Jet Stringer. 2013-01-11 18.49.23.jpg|Shield 2013-01-11 18.49.29.jpg|Sword. 2013-01-11 18.49.40.jpg|Rear jet 2013-01-11 18.51.22.jpg|From here begins a quick tutorial changing Jet Stringer to Stringer EXR. 2013-01-11 18.55.03.jpg 2013-01-11 18.55.16.jpg 2013-01-11 18.55.25.jpg 2013-01-11 18.55.37.jpg 2013-01-11 18.56.08.jpg 2013-01-11 18.56.15.jpg 2013-01-11 19.10.44.jpg 2013-01-11 19.11.10.jpg 2013-01-11 19.11.30.jpg 2013-01-11 19.11.46.jpg 2013-01-11 19.13.31.jpg|And that's Stringer EXR. Guardian One of my favorites. 2012-12-30 12.44.46.jpg|Guardian with the blank, neutral face of... hmm, what's the word I'm looking for... oh, BLANKNESS. 2012-12-30 12.44.50.jpg|Rocket Launcher crossbow! 2012-12-30 12.44.57.jpg|The legs are black- unlike the face. 2012-12-30 12.45.03.jpg|The arm. It has a combination of green and red. 2012-12-30 12.45.41.jpg|Pieces covering the back. Two chestplates, that number 6 Jawblade piece, and number 3 Toxic Reapa pieces. 2012-12-30 12.45.51.jpg|Here's the neck. Because of the size of the head, I couldn't bend it forward. Rocka EX I modified Rocka from something like his 3.0 Form. I added some gunmetal, and since there isn't a gold-colored ice shield, I used the silver one. More Coming Soon 2013-01-27 17.08.28.jpg|One of my favorites. 2013-01-27 17.09.28.jpg|Leg height. 2013-01-27 17.09.48.jpg|Back. 2013-01-27 17.10.03.jpg|Spear Launcher, based on Bulk's Missile Launcher. 2013-01-27 17.10.23.jpg|Double-bladed sword. 2013-01-27 17.10.36.jpg|Ice Shield with the golden plasma and spears and all. 2013-01-27 17.10.57.jpg|The hero cuffs make nice chain links. 2013-02-05 17.31.56.jpg|Weapons stored. 2013-02-05 17.32.04.jpg|Rear view of weapons stored. Rocka EXR Okay so you probably know about the Retro thing, as seen above. This was my first experience with the closeup feature on my camera, as shown above on Rocka EX, and it gives a nice dramatic shading. 2013-01-24 19.52.01.jpg|It's pretty similar to the current one, right? 2013-01-24 19.53.17.jpg|We have that gunmetal piece that makes the thigh look bulky. 2013-01-24 19.53.24.jpg|Closeup shot. 2013-01-24 19.54.09.jpg|That Rocka-fashioned blade with the golden tip at the other side of the hand. 2013-01-24 19.54.16.jpg|A small, spinning double-layered shield with two spikes on it. That was the best I had for a shield at that time. 2013-01-24 19.54.24.jpg|The propeller that would later be modified to fit Doom General. 2013-01-24 19.54.29.jpg|And of course the classical footpiece at the back. 2013-01-24 19.54.48.jpg|And MORE closeup! 2013-01-24 19.57.15.jpg|Size comparision with Mini-Furno and Mini-Stormer. Not much a difference with Mini-Stormer. since he's tall for a Mini-hero, but Mini-Furno is a bit shorter. Liontaur YES IT'S A CENTAUR WITH ROCKA'S 3.0 MASK! That was just obvious! 2013-01-27 17.09.11.jpg|HOW DOES A LION HAVE SIX LIMBS, A BUNCH OF WEAPONS, CLAWED FEET, SHARP PIECES AND WING-LIKE STUFF?! 2013-01-27 17.09.20.jpg|Four legs. Yaaaaay, as if nobody thought up of that. 2013-01-27 17.09.37.jpg|That arms/legs/wings/whatsoever adding piece sure is useful. Too bad I only have one. (I wish I had Thornraxx, he has two of those.) 2013-01-27 17.10.00.jpg|Two wings that don't really match A STINKING LION THAT HAS TWO HANDS IN ADDITION TO THE ORIGINAL FOUR FEET 2013-01-27 17.10.30.jpg|Sword with tip 2013-01-27 17.10.44.jpg|Chain mace 2013-01-27 17.11.04.jpg|Yep, that's how CH & Bulk's combiner made a centaur. 2013-01-27 17.11.16.jpg|THE SPIKES. THE STINKING SPIKES. Globe My first miniMOC. 2013-01-27 21.10.34.jpg|How cute. 2013-01-27 21.14.54.jpg|Not too many pieces on there. First Prize Here's another miniMOC. 2013-01-28 20.43.19.jpg|This was actually a bit simple. Take off the Jawblade upper head, take off the end of the tail, stick both on a limb piece with two holes, slap on the number 6 Jawblade piece with the claw piece, stick on an extra connector, and put together a few limb pieces and that huge XL chestplate. Boom. Done. 2013-01-28 20.43.34.jpg|Here you can see how I connected it. Category:Blog posts